Birthday Kisses
by spoons are for marmalade skies
Summary: Ginny is determined to have Harry for herself once and for all, so she opens a kissing booth to ensnare his attention. But fate throws in a twist with the arrival of one Draco Malfoy... greatly improved through further editing.


Ginny Weasley had been planning this moment for the last twenty minutes or so, and was very excited. The idea had been lingering at the back of her mind for several weeks now, surfacing only in her dreams – a brief recollection in the morning had confused her, but it was all in the open now, and made perfect sense. In fact, she couldn't believe she hadn't properly realized it before now.

She was going to spend her half-birthday in a kissing booth.

It was the ideal thing for a number of reasons. She was getting tired of Dean, and had the feeling Harry might be interested at last. She felt a little bad about casting one off for the other, but this was Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake. Why waste time on his second-rate friends? If either of them were to come by, the results would be interesting. Harry might be revolted, but he might be intrigued. Dean would be furious, and so would Ron. It was a done deal.

She had the sign in her hands, neatly inscribed with _Birthday Kisses, price on demand_ – it depended on who was demanding – and everyone would come out of the Great Hall in a few moments, and would see her booth. Propping the sign up on the table in front of her, she sat back and waited. Then she fidgeted a little. She was worried about what Peeves would do, if he saw her. What if he demanded his share? He could stuff it if that was the case, she thought fiercely, this was for Harry alone.

She heard real footsteps now – not her imagination, or even from the floor above. They were echoing up from the dungeons. A Slytherin! She blanched, and almost snatched up her sign and fled; but curiosity pinned her to her chair as a blond head appeared in the doorway. Draco Malfoy had swept into view.

Ginny gulped. He'd have the mickey out of her for this. She straightened her back and flicked her fringe off her forehead, eyeing his approach with disdain. This was just the time for that snotty expression she'd been practicing in History of Magic…

"Birthday kisses, Weasel?" Draco said, his voice soft. It was taunting, that was for sure. But it also carried (perhaps she was dreaming it) the barest hint of longing. "Price on demand. Hmm… what does a girl-weasel go for these days?"

"Nothing to you," she squeaked, meaning, of course, that she wouldn't have him. He didn't take it that way.

"Free! That's too bad. I've got this nice sack of galleons waiting to be spent. It's getting awfully heavy, you know." He drew a bag from his cloak and tossed it onto the table in mock exhaustion, then planted his palms down, one on each side. She forced herself not to recoil as his breath tickled her forehead. "Go on, Weasley. Plant one on me."

She started to protest, to tell him that she never would; but when she had parted her lips to speak, she caught herself. He _was_ taunting her. He didn't think she'd do it, he knew she was waiting for Harry to come out!

That sounded like a dare to her.

She lifted an eyebrow and tipped her chin down, sending him a saucy glance. "Normally I wouldn't touch a filthy Death Eater," she said, coating the jibe in her sugariest tone. His eyes narrowed, not in anger but in disbelief. He had expected her to explode. She'd show him! "Since it's my half-birthday, though, I could make an exception," she finished, and grabbing his face in her hands she dragged him across the table.

He had a moment of uncharacteristic clumsiness, in which he crashed into the table and sprawled across her lap. She was impressed at how quickly he recovered, though, and started kissing her back. What an idiot! she thought, as he rubbed her back, and stroked her tongue with his, and moaned prettily when she returned the favour. She was waiting to kiss _Harry_, not silly old Draco –

She pulled away, panting. Harry! She had forgotten about that. Now she had to deal with Malfoy, who had manoeuvred her into an alcove and was kissing her neck enthusiastically. What was she going to do?

"Ginny," Draco murmured, sucking on her ear between words, "I hope you realize how slaggy booth that is. If you wanted me, you could have just asked. I'm always ready to help the needy."

"This is ridiculous, Malfoy," she said, ignoring his statement, and trying to push him off. "I didn't sell you a birthday _snog_. And besides –" She stopped to catch her breath, and he cut her off.

"Please tell me you weren't waiting for that ruddy Thomas to come out," he said, his voice icy.

"No!"

She hadn't meant to sound so revolted. When he laughed against her cheek she had to keep herself from shivering. She squeezed her eyes shut and starting chanting in her head "Harry, Harry, Harry – oh, cripes, I'm deep in it now."

"Was it Potter, then?" Even colder.

"You needn't say it like a curse," she reprimanded.

"I'll say it how I like. Was it him?"

She tried to hide her blush, but he was watching her so closely that she didn't think she could conceal anything. He kissed her once, hard. Then he pulled his head back to look at her.

"I don't like to share," he said at last.

"Lucky for you, then, that I don't want you anyway." She tried to sound fierce, but she could tell he wasn't buying it. He hmm'd a little, absently rubbing her exposed shoulder. She tried to look as though she wasn't having the time of her life.

"I think," he said, "that you should remove that ridiculous sign, and go study in the library."

She stared.

"In the Muggle section," he told her, "right at the back."

She mouthed the words 'Muggle section', not understanding. Was he suggesting what she thought he was?

"There's a nice big couch there that you're going to study on for half an hour. And then you'll get your birthday kisses."

"It's only my half-birthday really," she started to protest, but he kissed her again.

"Would you like to wait until your three-quarters birthday, or would you like to wait for half an hour?" he murmured. She didn't have anything to say to that, it was too ridiculous for words. Of course she'd like to wait for her three-quarters birthday, she's wait her whole life if it meant that Harry –

Hold on. Wasn't the whole point of having Dean around that she _wasn't_ going to wait? She'd better get it on with a few other blokes or Harry was going to be his thick, unreasonable self until she was past it or didn't want him any more. That was it, she'd be with Draco to get Harry. Yes. He'd surely want her then.

Looking Draco squarely in the eye she said, "I've got a Transfiguration essay that needs doing. I don't expect to see you in less than half an hour."

"There's a good girl," he said, letting her go. She marched out of the alcove and up to the library.

She was pleased that she'd come up with such a brilliant plan. If Harry didn't fall for her this time, she was going to give up on him forever.

--

Draco stowed his galleons back in his cloak and picked up Ginny's kiss booth sign. Smiling, he Vanished it and set off after her.

Potter didn't stand a chance.


End file.
